In both traditional brick-and-mortar stores and e-commerce sites, customers often purchase or otherwise consume multiple items that relate or somehow complement one another. For instance, a user shopping at a brick-and-mortar clothing store may see a clothed mannequin donning multiple pieces of clothing for sale, such as pants, a belt, a shirt, a jacket, and a hat. If the customer likes the entire outfit, the customer may search the store for each of these items in order to replicate this outfit. Similarly, if a customer visits an online furniture store, the customer may see an attractive bedroom set that interests the customer. The customer may again choose to purchase each of these items for decorating the customer's own bedroom. However, while these situations illustrate instances where the customer may purchase a desired group of items, the customer may wish to purchase or otherwise obtain information about many other groups of items.
As such, companies continue to explore techniques to enable customers and other users to more easily acquire desired groups of items or information about desired groups of items.